


Putting HER at EASE

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1 shot, Ass Play, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing her husband and son in the act, she needs to find a way to get the two of them out of her mind, & she knows just who can get her to forget all about them.  Kush-Dei.  I don’t own Naruto!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting HER at EASE

She couldn’t believe what she had witnessed (aside from Deidara screwing her brains out). She had seen her husband and son making out. There were so, so many things wrong that she had witnessed. She thought about all the positions that they had done to each other, before violently shaking her head to get the images out. Suddenly a sound got her attention. She opened her eyes and saw the man that had rocked her world. “Thinking about something?”, a blonde-haired missing-ninja asked (with a towel wrapped around his midsection). “Or someone?”, he corrected himself. The Red-head didn’t want to admit it, so she concealed herself under the covers of the bed the two of them shared. 

He moved forward (he didn’t ripe the bed sheets off of her), just enough that he could see her head pop up. “Why are you hiding from me, yeah?”, the male blonde asked as he quirked his head to the side. Kushina decided to show off her body to him, but it would be on her terms, not his. Now was not the time for that. She almost forgot that she had her black robe on, which concealed majority of her body from him. She then rose out of their bed, and confronted him. “I’ll decide when to show off my body. NOT you”, as she pointed her finger into Deidara’s chest. She then decided to go to the bathroom so that she could freshen up. Apparently, you forgot who it is that runs things around here, and now I’ll have to prove it, yeah”, as Deidara began stripping himself of all of his clothing. ‘I’ve got no problem proving myself to you again Kushina, and by the time the two of us are done, you will be far from complaining, yeah’. As she was alone, she began thinking of all of the things that she and Deidara had been through together. From when he first saw her naked, to when he used her son’s jutsu (Shadow-Clone) on her and almost ripped her in two. 

 

Kushina let her black robe drop around her ankles before entering the shower stall. She entered the stall, closing her eyes, letting her thoughts (of the past and present) consume her. She was so caught in her own thoughts that she almost didn’t realize that a certain part of her anatomy was being groped (cough.her breasts.cough). She looked back (suspecting that Deidara would be right behind her) and found nothing. Yet the sensation was still there. Then he silently snuck up on her. Deidara took off his jacket while the older redhead woman continued to listen to him.

 

Deidara (deciding to make the first move) and Kushina (somehow deciding to follow him) worked their hips together as he sent his erection pumping inside of her body. She held onto him strongly and their tongues continued clashing in a serpentine-like matter though not at actually touching the other. Kushina kept her hands against the wall and blushed at how deep Deidara's member was reaching. She moaned and her breasts began to sway forth from his thrusts. Deidara held onto Kushina as he drove his member into her walls and thrust into her inner caverns. The male blonde and the redhead loudly moaned as Kushina rutted her hips back to grind her lover's erection as it banged and thrashed about in her innards. 

Steam filled the bathroom as Deidara squeezed Kushina’s saturated breasts and she smiled at how good his hands felt on her chest. She moaned as he held them together and started licking her tits. His fingers twisted and yanked it forward while he rubbed his lips on her nipple, which started growing hard from arousal. Naruto moaned as he did so and he fondled the mound his mouth worked on. Kushina (wanting more) whimpered as her body grew aroused from Deidara's excessive groping and she continued stroking his manhood. As he rubbed his lips on them, he held onto Kushina's free orb and toyed with it, much to her enjoyment. 

Deciding to “switch-it-up”,Deidara wanted to do something else to his redheaded bride. Despite Kushina’s best attempts, she couldn't hide her arousal and Naruto released her tits while kneeling down to her womanhood. Kushina stood against the wall and placed her hands against it while Deidara started licking her folds. Kushina moaned as Deidara's tongue rubbed against her womanhood and his fingers brushed against her folds. Her blush had matched her hair (at this point) and as such remained still as he licked and wagged his tongue against her pussy while he pressed his fingers against her clit.

When Kushina’s eyes closed, Deidara knew this was a sign that she'd release very soon before he was proven right the next moment. Kushina's fluids drenched Deidara's tongue and he smiled as he licked up a majority of her release (like the masterpiece of a bomb releasing at the moment of impact. In Deidara’s fascination). "Kushina-hime…" Deidara moaned as she rubbed her tongue on his testicles while using her other hand to bounce them in her hold. She stirred her tongue against his ballsac and she moaned while doing so.

Wanting to do more, Kushina got on top of the bomb-maker, tapping his cock in the process. They bounced together on Deidara's shaft and Kushina's tongue targeted his veins in order to lick his more sensitive spots. Deidara groaned as Kushina held her breasts together on his member as he rammed it into her bosom and she slowly blew on it; the fact it was already wet from the water making him shiver again. Kushina smirked before opening her mouth and engulfing Deidara's manhood. He again shivered from the warmth of her mouth and thrust into her mounds. "Dei-kun…" Kushina said and not wanting to keep her waiting, he gripped her hips and entered her warmth. She gritted her teeth from the loss of her hymen (like before in the pool) and once Deidara affirmed she adjusted to his size, he shot his hips forward. 

They moaned into each other's mouths and rubbed their tongues against one another. He proceeded to play his hands on Kushina's heaving breasts and toy with them as they heaved forth from his rapid movements. Kushina moaned as Deidara's cock traveled into her core and banged against her womb repeatedly. He kneaded and fondled them while sinking his fingers into the orbs. Deidara moaned as he charged his hips forward and sent his length pummeling into his lover's warmth. Kushina's green eyes shimmered bright along with Deidara's while he thrust into her wetness and toyed with her breasts.

Kushina closed her eyes blissfully as Deidara's cock thrashed and collided against her walls. Her moans were music to his ears as he kissed her earlobe and sent his glory packing into her tunnels. Her kisses led back to his lips where she slammed her mouth against his and their tongues found each once again. Deidara placed his left hand on Kushina's clit and began rubbing it as he pounded his member into her tunnels. After a few more thrusts, Deidara reared back with Kushina as her lower orifice wrapped around his cock and he groaned as his length sprayed his seed about inside of her womb like a loose water hose. Their release burst out of Kushina's warmth and poured down Deidara's “balls”.

The two of them seperated, panted and rested against the wall with their kiss still in effect. Deidara and Kushina separated their lips and smiled at each other. Kushina held onto Deidara as he pounded his hilt into her wet caverns and she bucked her hips to match his sharp movements. His powerful length shot into her tunnels and she placed her head over his shoulders. He placed her against the wall and held onto her rear while ramming his erection into her pussy. She bucked her hips and her breasts heaved against his strong chest. 

 

Feeling like she wanted to do something else (except where she didn’t have water pouring down on her), she spoke. Deidara did what he was told and turned the shower off. His legs carried the two of them over to his bed and Deidara lied on the bed on his back and his thrusts were reborn. His cock jetted into Kushina's rear while he cupped her breasts against and squeezed the jiggling orbs nonstop. Before long, Kushina's ass became used to Deidara being inside of her rear and she thrust down onto him. She moaned as Deidara's length banged inside of her rear and her lust crazed grin spread across her face. 

Deidara's thrusts made Kushina's rear grow tighter before she started fingering her warmth as he squeezed her tits. But before her stimulation could begin, Deidara caught her hand. “I like your idea”, Deidara said with a smirk. “But let’s save that for another time, shall we yeah?” Deidara suggested. Reluctantly, she succumbed, and Kushina let her body collapse to the bed surface, laying side first. Deidara, silently chuckling, joined his lover pressing his cock beside her ass. “We’ll continue this later, after your sleep, yeah”, Deidara whispered into her ear before joining the redhead in silent slumber.

 

-Story brought up from because a fan wanted another Dei/Kus story.  
-I don’t own Naruto


End file.
